The Importance of Family
by FandomKing123
Summary: Sherlock and John find a young girl hurt and alone, living on the streets of London. When they learn of a cold case that lies in her past, they must decide whether or not to take it on. But when they take a liking to the girl, they must also decide whether or not to take HER on.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This story is set between A Scandal in Belgravia and The Hounds of Baskerville, but there are not many spoilers..._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. Trust me, if I was in charge, SEASON FIVE WOULD BE OUT ALREADY, I MEAN COME ON, LIKE WHAT!?_**

 _Chapter One_

 **John's POV**

It started out like any old day. Sherlock and I were on our way back to Baker Street after a case that seemed a bit too easy. Sherlock had asked, well, demanded, quiet so that he could think and shut his eyes. Oh well, I needed some time to think anyway.

After about ten minutes of silence, Sherlock's eyes bolted open.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, sounding frantic. This wasn't like him, something was wrong.

"No... are you okay?" He looked around, searching for something. His gaze settled on something outside, something that was covered in shabby blankets and rags.

"STOP THE CAB!" He yelled. Yelled. Sherlock never yells.

"Huh?" The cabbie grunted, confused.

"I said, you idiot, stop the cab! NOW!" The cabbie slammed his foot on the brakes, causing the cab to skid to a halt. Sherlock flung open the door and ran a little ways back the way he had come.

"What the hell, Sherlock?" I said when I had finally caught up with him.

"Look." He said, pointing. "What exactly do you make of that?"

* * *

 **Jesse's POV**

I awoke to a pounding headache. Well, more like that was what woke me. What I awoke to was two men standing over me.

"Geh away from meh!" Ugh. My speech was slurred, that's not good.

"Hang on! It's okay! We are here to help you!" The shorter of the two said. Loudly. Ow.

"Liah!" Liar, dammit. Why can't I talk? Wait, back in the moment. Where was I?

"Ah!" I yelled, jumping up. "Where did you come from? Wha's goin on?" Why are these men standing over me? And why is my speech slurred?

"What? We already told you, we are here to help you." The short one said, reaching out a hand.

"No, you didn't! I've never seen you before!" I tried to run, but suddenly I was stopped by a piercing headache. Pain doesn't usually stop me but this was something else. I had never felt anything like this. "Gah!" I yelled, falling to the ground. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow!" I curled up into a ball. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" I screamed. All of a sudden two men were rolling me over, helping me up. "Who are you? What are you doing? Get away from me!" I tried to hit them away, blindly throwing punches and kicking at the air.

"Kid, stop it! Please just calm down. Okay? My name is John Watson. This is Sherlock Holmes." He pointed to the taller man. "I'm a doctor, okay? I think your hurt so I'm just going to look at you. If that alright? I promise, I just want to help."

For some reason, I trusted this man. I tried to nod my head, big mistake. I groaned as another wave of pain hit me.

"Kid, you okay? Can I help you?"

"Y-yes. Please!" I managed to choke out some words.

"Ok. I'm just going to make sure you're alright." He worked carefully, asking me if a spot hurt when he touched it and stopping every as I seemed to be in pain. He was gentle, yet firm. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Finally, he looked at the other man, who had kneeled down on the other side of me. "Sherlock," He said, "We need to take her back to Baker Street."

 **A/N Wow, that was fun! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! I know I haven't updated this story in a while. I wasn't sure where to go with it. I think it figured this out, but if it sucks, please let me know what I can do to make it un-suck.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you see a season five anywhere? No? Well then I still don't own Sherlock.**

 _Chapter Two_

 **Mrs. Hudson's POV**

I was vacuuming when I heard the boys in the hallway. As I shut the vacuum down, I heard an odd noise. It was as if someone was being dragged up the stairs... Oh no. I do hope the boys aren't drunk. That certainly wouldn't do anyone any favors.

"Boys?" I called out, walking up to their flat to see what was going on. When I got to the top of the stairs I saw that their door was ajar. Odd. I cautiously pushed it open, peering into the flat. And stopped in my tracks when I saw what, or rather, who, was lying on their couch.

* * *

 **Sherlock's POV**

I didn't quite know what to make of the kid. I could tell she was special, that much was obvious (although I doubt Anderson would be able to tell), I just didn't yet know what about her was so special.

As she layed on the couch (my couch, mind you), I watched John work. He patched her up as best he could and then left, muttering something about needing a cup of tea. I cocked my head slightly, thinking.

"Who are you?" I asked her, knowing she wouldn't answer. "Where are you from?"

I tried to deduce her, but found that she was a mystery to me. I couldn't deduce anything about her, which I found very worrying. I glanced around the room, deducing everything I could, _the letter on the table was sent by someone who John knew, but didn't like; Mrs. Hudson went out today; John was in a rush today._ Okay, so I still have my talent.

I looked back at the girl. Nothing. Not a single fact would come to my mind.

I heard the door open and didn't even bother looking to see who it was.

"Mrs. Hudson," I said, still staring at the girl. "How wonderful of you do drop by."

"Sherlock! Why is _she_ here?" Wait. My eyes widened.

" _She_. As in her specifically?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Mrs. Hudson. I need you to answer something for me." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Sherlock? What are you doing to Mrs. Hudson?" John asked as he walked back into the room.

"Not now, John." I needed Mrs. Hudson to concentrate. "Now, tell me, Mrs. Hudson. Do you know the girl?" I looked into her eyes, trying to deduce whether or not she was going to lie.

"Well, yes!" She looked surprised, pulling away. "She's my niece!"

 **A/N Sooooooo, there's that. Yay! Please review, I shall see you all shortly.**


	3. Author's note

**A/N: Honestly, I'm an idiot. I started way to many stories, and frankly, I'm out of ideas for this one. For the time being, I will be putting this story on hold. I dunno when I'll pick it up again, but I definitely will. I will, however be continuing many of my other stories.**


End file.
